Brennan and Booth: At Home With the Kids
by Dr. Tempe Brennan
Summary: Sequel to Brennan and Booth: Kids, No flames!, Life after Annie is born. Parker is living with Booth and Brennan until his mom comes back from her business trip. How will Brennan deal with a week old and a 5 year old? AU Bones OOC
1. Chapter 1

It was 10 o'clock at night. Brennan and Booth were in their bed. Parker was in his room asleep and Annie was in her bassinet beside Brennan's side of the bed. Brennan and Booth had gotten home 2 weeks ago with Annie. Angela brought Violet home the same day that Annie came home. Now Annie was 2 weeks and Violet was 4 weeks old. Parker had been living with Booth and Brennan while Rebecca was on a business trip for 6 weeks. They had finally got a moment of quiet in their apartment, for the first time since they got home with Annie. And then the phone rang. Brennan woke up and she picked the phone up. It was Angela.

"Hey how are _you_ doing?" Angela asked.

"Fine. We finally got Annie and Parker to sleep at the same time."

"Oh honey I didn't mean to interrupted."

"No Angela it's okay. I'm use to getting woken up in the middle of the night. How is Violet and Hodgins?" Brennan asked then sighed.

"They're fine. Jack is dead asleep on the couch."

"Yeah Booth and I are to trying to get some sleep."

"Okay call me if you need anything?"

"Sure I'll see you tomorrow. Lunch?"

"Sure if I can get some sleep. Bye" Angela said. And hung up.

Brennan hung up the phone up also. Booth was awake now. Brennan turned to Booth "I'm gonna go to lunch tomorrow with Angela. There are bottles for when she gets up again."

"Fine."

"Thank You" she kissed him and went back to bed. At 1 o'clock Booth was awake and in the kitchen heating a bottle with Annie crying in his arms. Booth and Brennan had finally Parker and Annie on the same schedule. After Booth fed Annie and burped her she fell asleep and he put Annie in her bassinet. At 3 o'clock Brennan got up and did the same as Booth, she fed Annie, burped her and put her back to bed. At 5:30 in the morning Brennan got up, took and shower and got dressed. Then she fed Annie again at 6. After Annie was asleep again, at 7, Brennan woke Parker up and got him ready for school. After Parker and Brennan ate, Parker watched TV while Brennan got Annie ready to go. Then she got Booth up. She walked to her car with Annie in her car seat and Parker and strapped them in. She got in the driver's seat and drove Parker to school at 8:15 AM. She let him out and handed him his lunch.

"Daddy or I will come and get you from school okay?"

"Okay mommy. I love you"

"I love you to. Now hurry or you'll be late." She said as he ran off. She got back in and drove to the lab even thought she was supposed to be on maternity leave. She took Annie, in her car seat, in to her office. She sat down her purse and the baby bag down beside her desk. She sat Annie's car seat on her desk. She took Annie out of the car seat. Annie was swaddled in a pink blanket that Angela had bought her. Brennan carried Annie over to the autopsy lab, where Cam was working.

"Hey Cam."

"Hey Dr. Brennan" Cam looked up "Hey Annie" she said in a high voice as she got up and walked over to Bones. "Can I?" Cam said pointing to Annie.

"Sure" Brennan said handing Annie to Cam

"You are getting so big Annie" Cam said talking in a baby voice. She looked back up at Bones. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I just came to show everybody Annie and catch up on some work."

"Does Booth know you are here?"

"No he thinks I went shopping."

"Oh."

"Do you want to watch her?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You can watch her. I have work any way. I'll get her baby bag." She said walking out of the lab to her office.

"Hey baby girl." Cam said bouncing Annie lightly in her arms. Brennan walked back in the lab with the baby bag.

"Okay there are diapers, wipes, and some throw up cloths. If she's hungry you'll have to come and get me."

"Thanks for letting me watch her" Cam said taking the baby bag and putting it in her chair.

"Any time. I'll come get her at 11 o'clock."

"Okay" Cam said making faces at Annie. Brennan walked back in her office and put her lab coat on. Brennan went and got some bones from limbo. She walked on the platform and set up the bones on a table. Booth walked in.

"Cam! We have a case!" he yelled toward her office. He looked up and saw Tempe standing over some bones.

"Bones what are you doing here?" he said has Cam walked out of her office with Annie in her arms.

"Hey Booth" Cam said walking with Booth on the platform.

"I'm just working. This is the first time I've worked in 2 weeks. I'll be done in an hour then I'm going to meet Angela at 11." Brennan said continuing to look at the bones.

"I've learned not to argue with you." Booth said putting the file down on the other table.

"I'm gonna go put Annie in her car seat and bring her in here." Cam said walking down the steps to Brennan's office.

"Do you want me to pick up Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna be at the crime scene with Cam"

"Okay I'll get him at 3 and take him to T-ball practice…"

"And I'll meet you there" Booth said finishing her sentence. Cam walked on the platform with the baby bag and Annie in her car seat. She sat the car seat, with Annie in it, and the baby bag on a table. Cam picked up the file and started reading it.

"I'll go get Zack and we'll get the stuff ready. We'll meet you there on the truck." Cam said leaving the platform and taking the file with her.

"Okay. Bye Bones." He walked over to Annie "Bye my beautiful girl."

"Bye" Brennan said and continued to look at the bones. Tempe looked at her watch and as she did Annie started to cry.

"Right on time 9 o'clock" Tempe walked over to Annie and picked her up. Brennan collected all the stuff and walked back to her office. She sat on her couch and put the stuff beside her. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over her shoulder so it covered her breast. She unbuttoned her blouse and unhooked her bra. She put Annie under the blanket and started to feed her. She walked out of her office and ran into Zack and Cam on the way out.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Dr. Brennan"

"Bye Zack. Bye Cam." Brennan said walking up the platform.

"That was awkward." Zack whisper to Cam on the way out. Cam laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
I started another story so it might be a while before I write another chapter but I'll try to hurry. Thanks for the reviews and I know this is a little short! Sorry!**

* * *

At 10:30 AM Angela strapped Violet in her car seat and sat the baby bag on the car floor.

Angela shut the door and got in the driver's seat. She started the car and drove to the restaurant.

Brennan finished feeding Annie and strapped Annie in her car seat. She carried Annie out to the car.

She put Annie in the car with the baby bag next to her. Brennan shut the door and got in the driver's side and drove to the restaurant.

Angela was already seated at a table holding Violet. Violet's car seat was on the ground next to Angela's feet with her baby bag in the car seat. Brennan walked in the café with Annie in her car seat, asleep.

"Hey sweetie" Angela said as Tempe walked over to Angela's table and sat down. Brennan put Annie in the chair in between Angela and Brennan.

"Hey" she looked at Violet "Hey Violet. Can I hold her?"

"Sure" Angela said handing Violet to Brennan. Angela looked at Annie while Brennan held Violet.

"She's getting so big" Brennan said looking down at the baby.

"Yeah she's 9 pounds now. How's Annie?" Angela said looking over at the car seat with Annie in it.

"She's good. I finally got her to sleep before we left." Brennan said as she rocked Violet.

The waitress came and took their orders. After they ate and paid it was around 12 o'clock and Annie started to cry again and so did Violet. Angela took Violet from Brennan so that Brennan could feed Annie. Brennan grabbed a blanket and threw it over her shoulder so it covered her breast. She picked up Annie. Tempe unbuttoned her blouse and unhooked her bra. She put Annie under the blanket and started to feed her. Angela got a bottle and a bottle heater out and heated up the bottle. Angela rocked Violet back and forth. Angela wanted to breast feed but Violet was too tiny to latch on. A minute later the bottle was heated and Angela took it out and put it in Violet's mouth. Brennan and Angela gathered all their stuff and walked to a near by park where they sat and started to talk.

"How's Parker adjusting?"

"Fine. He likes Annie and living with us full time. He tries to help a lot. I'm just worried when his mom comes back he won't want to go back to live with her. You know I love Parker and I want him to live with us but……"

"Hey sweetie I know what you mean. I think he'll be fine."

Angela took the bottle out of Violet's mouth and put Violet over her shoulder and started to pat her on the back. Brennan held Annie in on arm and hooked her bra and buttoned her shirt. Then she put Annie over her shoulder and started to burp her also. After they talked a little while longer Brennan had to go back home to clean. Annie fell asleep on the way back to the apartment. Brennan carried her laptop, baby bag, purse, and the car seat with Annie in it in the elevator. They got to their floor 

and Brennan walked in thought the door and sat everything down. She took Annie out of the car seat and put her in the bassinet so Annie could sleep some more. At 2:40 Tempe finished cleaning and put Annie back in her car seat and carried the baby bag, her purse, and the car seat with Annie in it down to the car. Brennan put Annie in the backseat of the car and sat the baby bag under Annie on the floor. Tempe shut the door and got in the driver's seat. She started the car and drove to Parker's school.

When Tempe got to the school the car pool line looked a mile long. She got Annie out of her car seat and a blanket out of the bag. She unbuttoned her blouse and unhooked her bra. She put Annie under the blanket and started to feed her again. Right before she pulled up to get Parker she hooked her bra and buttoned her shirt and started to burp Annie. Tempe pulled into one of the car pull lanes and waited for the other cars to pull in and for them to let the kids go. While Tempe was waiting she finished burping Annie, got her to sleep, and put her back in her car seat. She got out of the car as the teachers let the kids go to their cars. She saw Parker looking around for her.

"Hey Parker over here" She said waving at him and he came running to her. She bent down and picked him up and gave him a hug.

"How was your day at school?" she asked putting him back down.

"Good"

"Okay come let's get in the car and we can talk about it there." She said opening the door.

"Okay" he hopped in the car and got in his car seat. Tempe strapped him in and shut the door. She got in the driver's seat and pulled out of the school's parking lot. They continued their conversation while they were in the car.

"Parker, do you want to go see your daddy?"

"Yeah! I can show him the picture I drew at school today."

"Okay let me call him and see if it's okay." Tempe picked up her phone and dialed Booth's office number. While she was talking on the phone with Booth Parker was looking over at Annie and started to lightly poking her. Tempe stopped at a red light. She hung up the phone and looked through her rearview mirror and saw Parker poking Annie.

"Parker!" He snatched his hand back as she said "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Mommy" he smiled just like Booth did. She laughed as the light turned green.

"Daddy said we could come over in an hour. So we're going to go to the park and then to his office." She said driving down the road to the park.

"Okay"

They got to the park and Annie was wet. So Parker went to play in the park while Brennan changed Annie in the car. Once Annie was changed, Brennan swaddled her in a pink blanket with a tiny bone in the corner, a gift from Angela. Tempe carried her over to a bench as she watched Parker play on the playground. About 30 minutes later Brennan was laughing at Parker, he was acting like a monkey on the monkey bars. Her cell phone rang. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes Is this Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes"

"Hello I'm a nurse at Howard University Hospital. We have a patient here by the name of Seeley Booth"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Yes Is this Temperance Brennan?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Hello I'm a nurse at Howard University Hospital. We have a patient here by the name of Seeley Booth"_

"I'll be right there." Tempe said hanging up the phone. "Parker! Parker come on!" Parker ran to her.

"What's the matter mommy?"

"Nothing. It is just time to go. Let's go get in the car."

"Okay mommy." Parker ran to the car and Brennan followed him. Bones opened the car door and let Parker in. She put Annie in her car seat and strapped her in. Then she strapped Parker in. She shut the door, got in the font, and buckled up. She turned on the car and drove the speed limit to the hospital. On her way to the hospital, she called Angela and asked her to meet her at the hospital. She got to the hospital about 10 minutes later. Angela wasn't there yet. Brennan picked up Annie out of her car seat and helped Parker out of his. Brennan rushed in the emergency room. She walked up to the desk holding Parker's hand and holding Annie with a baby bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" the nurse at the font desk asked

"Yes I'm looking for Seeley Booth. I got a call that he was here."

"One second" the nurse said starting to type on the computer. "Seeley Booth is about to be moved to surgery if you go to the waiting room I'll try to get someone down here to tell you what's going on."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"The doctor will be down soon."

Brennan sighed "Okay" She lead Parker over to a seat and sat in the seat next to his.

"Mommy is Daddy okay?"

"I don't know Parker. All I know his that her got hurt."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know Parker."

Parker looked down at his hands.

"It's gonna be okay Parker. I promise."

Parker nodded his head. 10 minutes later Angela walked in the emergency room and saw Brennan and the kids.

"Hey sweetie are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Brennan turned to Parker "Will you go over there and look though a magazine?"

"Okay mommy" he said getting up and walking across the room and started looking though a magazine.

"Angela can you take him with you until I find out what's going on with Booth?"

"Yeah I'll take him back to my place."

"Thank you." Brennan said then sighed. "Where's Violet?"

"She's with Jack."

Brennan nodded her head. "I'll walk out to the car with you to get Parker's car seat."

"Okay. Come on." Angela said helping Brennan up. "Come on Parker!" Angela said in his direction. Parker ran to her as they all walked out of the hospital to the parking lot. Brennan put Annie in her car seat and strapped her in. Parker and Angela were standing near the back of the car. Brennan got Parker's car seat out of the car and handed it to Angela who was talking to Parker. Angela took the car seat. She picked up Annie's car seat (Annie was in the car seat). Brennan walked to the back of the car and sat Annie's car seat down. She bent down in front of Parker.

"Parker you are going to go with Aunt Angie, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because she is going to take care of you for a while until daddy comes home."

"Why can't daddy come home?"

"I don't know Parker." Brennan said pulling him into a hug.

"Okay mommy."

"Come on Parker." Angela said then held out her hand as Brennan let Parker out of a hug. Parker took Angela's hand and they walked to Angela's car. Brennan picked up Annie who was in her car seat and walked back in the hospital. Brennan sat down in the waiting room; she sat Annie in the seat next to her. Two hours later, at 6 o'clock, Brennan fed Annie again and still no word on Booth. After Brennan burped Annie and got her to sleep, a man in scrubs came towards her as she sat Annie back in her car seat.

"Temperance Brennan?" he said looking around.

"Yes" she said waving her hand in the air and picking up Annie's car seat. She walked over to the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Mark Ford. I'm in charge of Seeley Booth's case."

"How is he?"

"He's stable for the moment, but he had a lot of brain damage. He's in a coma." Brennan sighed as she looked down and started crying.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Yes"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long**

* * *

Temperance walked down a hallway of patient rooms. Booth's doctor was in front of her; she was holding a diaper bag on her shoulder and Annie's car seat with Annie in it. They finally reached the end of the hallway; she followed Dr. Ford in a ICU room. She sat Annie's car seat down next to the bed. She looked at Booth and began to cry.

"What are his chances?"

"After a month 90 percent of brain injury patients don't wake up."

"How did it happen?" she said weeping and holding his hand

"He has a subdural hematoma and bruising of the brain. We were able to relief the pressure of the hematoma, but he still has bruising. _If_ he wakes up the most affected areas would be his senses and movement. His personality has a slight chance of being affected."

"Okay, thank you."

Dr. Ford left and Brennan continued to hold his hand. She kissed his hand.

--

It was around 9 o'clock at night Parker was staying at Angela's and Hodgins' for the night. Tempe called Angela around 8 o'clock to ask if Parker could spend the night and tell her about Booth. Brennan was leaning over, asleep on the bed next to Booth's arm; Annie was crying in her car seat. A nurse heard Annie crying. The nurse walked in Booth's room and saw Brennan asleep she also saw Annie whaling. She took Annie out of her car seat and her diaper bag and took her to the nurse's station. The nurse changed Annie. She couldn't find a bottle so she walked with Annie up to the newborn nursery and got a bottle. The nurse walked back down to the ICU with Annie drinking her bottle. Brennan jolted awake and put her hands in her hands. She looked next to her chair where Annie's car seat was and Annie wasn't in it. Brennan ran out of Booth's room to the nurse's station and saw Annie in a nurse's arms.

She sighed "Thank god"

"Hi Dr. Brennan I'm sorry she was hungry and I didn't want to wake you up."

"I…Just with Booth and the bomb."

"I understand" the nurse said handing Annie back to Brennan.

"Thank you" Brennan said with Annie in her arms and grabbing the baby bag. She walked back to Booth's room and took the bottle from her. Brennan opened her blouse and started to feed Annie. 15 minutes later Annie was fed, burped, and changed but she wouldn't go to sleep. Brennan sat Booth up using his bed controls. She put Annie in his arms and rocked Booth's arm as if he was rocking her to sleep, but he wasn't. Annie fell asleep in 5 minutes. Tempe eased her out of Booth's arm and put Annie in her car seat. She got in the reclining chair and lied back in it. She fell asleep.

This routine went on for 2 weeks. Brennan would come to the hospital at 5:30 PM and leave to pick up Parker from Angela's at 6:30 AM. Tempe told Parker that Booth got hurt on a case and that he was coming home. Now she knew why Booth lied to Parker sometimes.

--

Brennan dropped off Parker at school and was driving home, when she got a call from the hospital on her cell phone.

"Hi Dr. Brennan you should get here as soon as possible."

"Is it Booth?"

"Yes"

"I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and headed to the hospital.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long. I went on vacation.

* * *

"_Is it Booth?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and headed to the hospital._

Brennan arrived at the hospital and parked the car. She took Annie out in her car seat and grabbed the baby bag. Tempe took the elevator up to the ICU. She walked as fast as she could to Booth's room. Booth was sitting up with his eyes open. Dr. Ford was flashing a flashlight in front of his eyes. Brennan sat Annie, who was in her car seat, next to the bed; Brennan jumped on top of Booth and hugged him. Booth wrapped hi hands around Brennan

"I'm so happy your okay," Brennan whispered in his ear.

"Me too" those words were the first Brennan heard him say in two weeks, she broke down and cried. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to hold Annie?"

"Yeah" Brennan reached down and got Annie out of her car seat. Tempe handed Annie to Booth.

"She's 5 weeks today"

"She got so big." Booth said bouncing her a little bit.

"Yeah, she's 11 pounds now."

"Hey" Booth said in a baby voice to Annie. Dr. Ford was poking Booth's foot with a pen while Booth was talking to Annie and Brennan.

"Booth can you feel this?" he said poking his foot again.

"No" Booth said looking down at his foot

"What does that mean? Why can't he feel it?" Brennan said taking Annie from Booth as she started getting fussy. She sat down in the chair next to Booth's bed to feed Annie. She got a blanket out and began to feed her.

"Well, Seeley could have some brain damage. I'm going to make an appointment for a MRI to see what parts of the brain have healed." Dr. Ford said leaving

"Thank you doctor" Brennan said.

--

"You're gonna be fine, Booth."

"Yeah"

"Booth… how did this happen?" Brennan asked

"I was… ah… driving to a crime scene and ah I stopped the car and someone dropped a bag on the side walk. I climbed to the other side of the car and then…… I don't remember anything." Booth said looking down at his hands. Brennan finished feeding Annie and she burped her.

"Do you want to rock her to sleep?"

"Yeah" Booth said taking Annie. "Where's Parker?"

"He's at school. I pick him up from school then he comes over here and visits you. Then Angela comes to pick him up at five. He's been staying with Angela and Jack at night, while I stay here."

"Okay" Booth said rocking Annie to sleep. "You have handled things well."

"I tried. It has been hard. Not having you there some nights I just cried rocking Annie to sleep."

"I know. We are all going to be fine now. I promise." He said as a nurse walked in wheeling in a wheelchair.

"I'm here to take you to your MRI." Brennan took Annie out of Booth's arms. The nurse helped Booth into the wheelchair.

"Can I come with him?"

"Yes Miss Brennan." The nurse said wheeling Booth out of the room with Brennan, holding Annie, behind them.

--

After the MRI, Brennan wheeled Booth back to his room, while he held Annie. Brennan put Annie in her car seat. Then she helped Booth back into his bed. She handed Annie back to Booth.

"I'm going to go get some lunch. Do you want anything instead of hospital food?"

"Some Chick-fil-a would be nice."

"Okay I'll be back at noon."

"Okay"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long!**

An hour later Brennan walked in the hospital with two bags of Chick-fil-a. She walked in Booth's room and Annie was screaming.

"Bones help I can't get her to stop."

"That cry usually means gas, out her over your shoulder." Brennan said. Booth put Annie over his shoulder. Annie calmed down, while Brennan got out the food for Booth and herself. Annie began crying again.

"What's wrong with her now?"

"That's her hungry cry." She looked at her watch 12 noon. "It's time for her feeding." Brennan said taking her from Booth and breast-feeding Annie. "She gets fed every 3 hours."

"How can you tell her different cries?"

"It's a subtle difference." Brennan said stroking the top of Annie's head.

"I can't believe how motherly you have become. You're so much better at this than me."

"You'll learn fast."

"Yeah" Both said then began eating. Brennan took a bite of her chicken sandwich.

"How is it?" Brennan asked as she put her chicken sandwich down.

"Good" he mumbled with his mouth full. Brennan smiled as she watched him.

"Um, Angela is going to pick Parker up and bring him here after school."

"Okay"

"Temperance thank you so much for everything you have done."

"Your welcome." Brennan finished feeding Annie. "Do you want to burp her?" Brennan asked looking at Booth.

"Sure" Booth said as Brennan handed Annie to Booth. Booth burped Annie as Brennan ate. He finished burping her and then started rocking Annie until she fell asleep. Brennan put the sleeping baby in her car seat. Booth finished his sandwich.

"How do you eat cold food?"

"You'll get use to it."

"Angela and I have been eating cold food for 2 weeks. Angela should be here with Parker anytime now. I'll call her I know you want to see him."

"Thanks." Booth said as Brennan put Annie, who is in her car seat, on the bed in front of Booth.

"I'll be back." Brennan said walking out of Booth's room and dialing Angela's number.

--

"Hey Angela"

"Hey sweetie, I just got Parker from school."

"Did you tell him?"

"No I thought you should tell him."

"Okay, let me talk to him." Brennan said. Angela handed Parker the phone.

"Hey mommy"

"Hey Parker, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Your daddy woke up!"

"He did really?"

"Yeah and Aunt Angie is bring you to the hospital right now."

"I'm so happy mommy."

"Me too. Can I talk to Aunt Angie again?"

"Yeah" Parker said then handed the phone back to Angela.

"We're about 10 minutes away."

"Okay and Angela thank you so much for everything."

"Your welcome. You would do the same for me. Bye." Angel said then hung up the phone.

"Bye" Brennan hung up the phone and walked back in Booth's room.

--

"She's about 10 minutes away with Parker." Brennan said to Booth who was looking at Annie sleeping.

"Okay. How has he been?" Booth asked giving Annie's car seat

"As well as can be expected. Rebecca called and said she is coming back in two weeks." Brennan said as she took Annie out of her car seat and then put the car seat on the ground.

Brennan was holding Annie, who was sleeping, when Parker ran in with Angela behind him; she was carrying Violet in her arms.

"Daddy!" Parker yelled as he hopped in the bed and hugged him. Booth held Parker in his arms never wanting to let him go.

"Hey buddy"

"I missed you so much daddy"

"I know bud. I'm okay now, we're both going to be okay now; I promise."

Parker moved and sat beside Booth. Angela and Bones were crying.

"What's the matter with you two?"

"Hormones!" Angela and Bones said at the same time. Angela sat next to Brennan. They both had sleeping babies in their arms.

Angela leaned over and whispered in Brennan's ear. "Don't tell Booth but I called Cam, Jack, and Zack. They will be here soon." Brennan and Angela smiled.

"What are you to smiling at?" Booth asked.

"Nothing" Angela said.

--

Cam, Hodgins, and Zack walked out of the elevator of the hospital. They walked down the hall to Booth's room and walked in.

"Hey Booth" Cam said walking in first.

"Welcome back Booth." Hodgins said. Zack just walked in and sat down.

"I'm very happy you're alive." Zack said.

"Thanks Zack" Booth said.

"I brought you a Philly Cheese Stake," Cam said putting a bag on the try in front of Booth.

"Thank you but I just ate. I'll have it for dinner," Booth said hugging Parker again.

"Okay" Cam said. Angela got up and handed Violet to Cam.

"Can you hold her for a minute?"Angela said walking out of Booth's room.

"Sure" Cam said taking Violet. Cam looked over at Hodgins and shrugged her shoulders. Angela went over to the nurse's station and asked one of the nurses to take a picture. The nurse said yes and Angela led her to Booth's room. Cam gave Violet back to Angela, then she sat back down next to Brennan.

"Say cheese" the nurse said as she clicked the camera. All 9 of them smile and captured this moment.


	7. Chapter 7

My computer crashed and I was almost finished with chapter 7 so now I have to start all over again


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, that it has taken so long. With Christmas break coming up I will have some time.

One week later Booth was being helped into a wheelchair by a nurse while Brennan, Annie, and Parker were there watching. Booth had been in the hospital for observation and physical therapy. His doctor suggested brain surgery to get his legs working. Booth gained some of leg movement back. He went to physical therapy 3 times a week. Brennan, Parker, and Annie followed Booth in his wheelchair to the car. Brennan strapped Parker and Annie in their car seats and then helped Booth in his seat.

"Okay Ready 1, 2, 3" Brennan said as she lifted him up and glided him into the passenger's seat of Brennan's new mini van.

"Bones I'm fine. I can lift myself."

"I know but the doctor said that you would need help. Now I'm going to go put this in the back." She said pushing his wheelchair to the back of the car as he shut the door and put on his seat belt. Brennan finished loading the stuff in the back of the car, walked to the driver's side, and drove to their apartment.

Once everybody was in the apartment and settled, Booth and Parker were playing in the living room while Brennan was breast-feeding Annie. About 30 minutes later Brennan finished feeding and burping Annie. She walked into the living room with Annie and saw Booth and Parker playing. She smiled and though, _"What did I do before I had a family?"_

"Do you want to take Annie so I can start dinner?" Brennan asked Booth who was one the floor.

"Sure" he said taking Annie.

"Parker, do you want to come help me make dinner?"

"Yes! Can I use the chopper thing to cut the onion?!"

"The food processor? Sure." Brennan said taking his hand and walking to the kitchen.

"We're finally alone" Booth said looking down at his little girl. She squirmed a little and then began to cry.

"What? What is the matter? Maybe you have gas." He said putting Annie over his shoulder.

Brennan yelled from the kitchen "Is everything okay in there?!"

"Yeah we're fine." He said shaking her a little. "Maybe your wet." He checked her. "No what is the matter?" Booth said taking her off his shoulder and looking down at her.

**In the kitchen**

"Parker you stay here and don't touch the stove its hot." She said walking into the living room

"Okay"

**In the living room**

"What's the matter?" Brennan asked sitting down on the ground next to Booth.

"I don't know"

"Annie look over here. It is okay. I'm right here." Brennan said as Annie looked at her and stopped crying. Annie started to laugh as Brennan made funny faces at her.

"I don't think she knows who I am" Booth said looking at Brennan

"Booth she knows who you are she just doesn't remember." Brennan said and then kissed him on the check.

"OUCH!" yelled Parker from the kitchen. Brennan got up and ran into the kitchen Parker was standing by the stove with a slight burn on his finger.

"I told you not to touch it."

"Brennan is he okay?!" Booth yelled from the living room.

"Yeah he just burned himself on the stove!" she yelled back. Brennan took Parker over to the sink and ran cold water over his burn.

"Next time when I tell you not to do something don't do it." Brennan said putting some aloe vera lotion on the burn and then a band-aid.

"Go play with your daddy until dinner is ready."

"Okay Mommy."


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan had Annie in one arm and made dinner with the other. Annie slowly fell asleep and Brennan put her in her swing. Brennan finished making dinner and helped Booth to the table. She served food with the help of Parker. In the middle of dinner, Annie woke up and Brennan tended to her. Brennan came out of Annie's room with Annie in her arms.

"She just had a wet diaper. Hopefully she will go back to sleep before she gets hungry again." Brennan said sitting down with Annie in her arms and continuing to eat. After dinner, Booth got in his wheelchair and gave Parker a bath to the best of his abilities. Brennan cleaned the kitchen while Annie was in her swing. About an hour later, Booth helped parker get dressed and Brennan was feeding Annie. Parker watched TV while Booth went to go check on Brennan.

"How are you?" Booth asked rolling into the nursery.

"Fine. After this I'm going to go make some bottles for tonight's feedings."

"How many do wee need?"

"Just 3 hopefully. She feeds at 9 p.m., 12 a.m., 3 a.m., and 6 a.m. I have been trying to get her on a 3-hour feeding schedule. I usually make five to be safe."

"Okay I can help you make them and I will get up with her and feed her if you will just heat the bottle."

"I think that would be good for her and me. Finally I can get more than 4 hours of sleep."

"Yeah. I'm going to go put Parker to sleep." Booth said rolling out the door.

"Okay I'll be done in a little bit." Brennan said.

Booth rolled into the living room.

"Come on Parker it's time for bed."

"Okay daddy." Parker said turning off the TV and walking in to his room followed by his father.

Brennan was burping Annie when Booth came in from putting Parker to bed.

"You can go ahead to bed and I will put Annie to bed." Brennan said rocking Annie to bed.

"Okay" Booth said kissing Brennan and kissing Annie on her head. Then he left for their room.

After Brennan got Annie to bed, she went to make bottles in the kitchen. At 10:00, she was finished and went to bed. Annie was in a bassinet next to the bed on Brennan's side. That night Booth bonded with his baby girl like he had never before. When Parker was born, he never got the experience to wake up in the middle of the night. Brennan got a good night sleep for the first time in weeks. She was either up feeding or in an uncomfortable hospital chair. Next day she was up at 6:00 feeding Annie while Booth slept. After she fed Annie, Brennan needed Booth to watch Annie because Annie would not go to sleep while she got a shower.

"Booth!" Brennan said in assertive voice while shaking him for side to side.

"Booth I need you to watch Annie while I get ready for work and I get Parker ready."

Booth rolled over to her side of the bed and sat up.

"Okay let me have her." He said taking Annie.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes." Brennan said grabbing her clothes and going to the bathroom. After Brennan was ready, she went through her morning ritual of getting Parker up and dressed; getting Annie packed; fixing breakfast; and getting her stuff ready. She took Annie from Booth and put her in the car seat. Parker was at the dining room table eating breakfast. Brennan came in her room where Booth was still in the bed.

"Okay I'm going to drop of Parker at school then go to the lab with Annie and work a little. I'll be back at lunch." She said going around the room finding earrings or a lab report. "Try not to burn down the apartment." Brennan said kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the room. She loaded everybody in the car and got them strapped into their car seats. She drove Parker to school and then to the lab. By the time, she got to the lab it was 9 o'clock and time for Annie to fed. Brennan fed Annie at her desk while she did paper work. Angela was also feeding Violet from a bottle when she walked in Brennan's office.

"Hey" Angela said sitting on Brennan's couch

"Hey Angela. How's Violet?"

"Good I couldn't get her to go to sleep last night so now I have to keep her up all day so she will sleep tonight."

"Yeah I've had to do that with Annie too." Brennan said stopping work to talk to Angela.

"Sweetie why are you here? You should be home with Booth he just got home yesterday."

"I'm only staying here until 11 and then I'm going home. Booth has physical therapy at 1."

"Well that's better than you staying a whole day."

"Yeah" Brennan said checking on Annie under her blanket.

"When is Rebecca coming back?" Angela asked.

"I called her when Booth went into the hospital and yesterday when he came home she said she would be back in a couple more days. I kind of don't want her to come back. I'm going to miss Parker."

"Aw You love him Brennan."

"Well of course I love him. I've taken care of him for a month now."

"Yeah" Angela said putting Violet over her shoulder and began patting her back.

"I need to go put Violet down to sleep." Angela said standing up. "I'll see you later sweetie." Angela said walking back to her office burping Violet.

Brennan finished feeding Annie and then burped her while working. By the time she got Annie to sleep, it was 9:40. Annie slept in her car seat while Brennan worked. At 11 o'clock, Brennan packed up her stuff and Annie. When Brennan back to her apartment she took her stuff and Annie upstairs. Booth had just woken up and was trying to use the bathroom.

"Booth I'm home." Brennan said trying not to wake Annie. Tempe put Annie in her bassinet in the living room when she heard Booth trying to stand up.

Brennan walked in the bathroom and saw Booth.

"You need some help?" Brennan asked helping him out of his wheelchair. Brennan helped him stand up.

"Bones, can you go in the other room?" Booth asked holding on the wall.

"Booth I've seen it before. How do you think Annie got here?"

"I know Bones but still." Booth said with a puppy dogface.

"Okay fine." Brennan said walking into the living room to check on Annie.

* * *

Violet- 6 weeks

Annie- 4 weeks


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry it has taken forever**

* * *

About 5 minutes later Booth rolled in to the living room, where Brennan was playing with Annie. Brennan looked up from Annie, who was in Brennan's lap.

"Hey are you hungry?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah" Booth said looking at Annie.

"Here you can play with her," Brennan said putting Annie in Booth's lap, "And I will make lunch." Brennan said kissing Booth and going into the kitchen. During lunch, Brennan fed Annie and got her back to sleep. At 12:30, Brennan loaded everybody in the car to take Booth to physical therapy. He spent 3 hours at physical therapy in every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Brennan stayed at Booth's physical therapy with him until 2 o'clock.

"Booth I'm going to go pick up Parker from school" Brennan said.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Booth asked.

"The carpool line is so long so it's better to get there early." Brennan said snapping Annie into her car seat.

"I'll be back soon" Brennan said kissing him on the check. Brennan fed Annie and talked on her cell phone to Angela as she waited in the carpool line.

"Yeah we'll be there at 7, Angela. Bye." Brennan said.

After she picked up Parker, she went to pick up Booth. She loaded Booth into the car.

"Hey buddy, how was school?" Booth said putting on his seat belt.

"It was good daddy." Parker said playing with Annie.

Brennan finished loading Booth's wheelchair in the back of the car and then got in the driver's seat.

"Angela called and invited us over for dinner tonight at 7." Brennan said pulling on to the main road.

"Sounds fun." Booth said

"Yeah we haven't really been out since Annie was born." Brennan said driving to Parker baseball practice.

"Parker when you get there you need to hurry and change." Brennan said looking at him in her re-view mirror.

"Okay mommy." Parker said playing with Annie

"Parker you know that your other mommy is coming home tomorrow." Brennan said.

"Yes I know" Parker said not really paying attention.

"Do you want to stay for Parker's practice? I usually stay." Brennan asked Booth.

"Yeah we can stay." Booth said.

Brennan pulled up in the parking lot of the baseball park.

"Parker start getting changed into you baseball uniform." She said unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car. Parker got out and ran to the bathroom and changed. Meanwhile, Brennan was getting Annie and Booth out of the car. Booth and Brennan went over to the bleachers and Brennan sat down. They watched Parker play baseball. Booth thought to himself if he would ever be able to throw a baseball with Parker or Annie.

Here are the baby's ages if I have made it confusing.

Violet- 6 weeks

Annie- 4 weeks


	11. Chapter 11

Booth sat in his wheelchair next to the bleachers where Brennan was holding Annie.

"Booth can you hold her while I go call and see if Sarah can baby sit tonight?"

"Yeah" Booth said as Brennan passed Annie to Booth. Brennan walked over to the car to get away from the noise. Annie started to wail in Booth's arms.

"It's okay. Shh Shh" Booth said bouncing Anne softly. A few minutes later Brennan came back over.

"Hey is she okay?" Brennan said leaning down next to Booth where Annie could see her.

"Now she is. I guess she doesn't know me."

"She'll get to know you."

"What did Sarah say?" Booth asked handing Annie to Brennan.

"She said she would be there at 6:40" Brennan said taking Annie.

"Okay. LET'S GO BUDDY!" Booth yelled as Parker stepped up to the plate to bat.

"I'm going to go change Annie" Brennan told Booth. She kissed him before walking to the car.

As Booth cheered for Parker, Brennan when to the car to change Annie. As she was changing Annie her father walked up to her.

"Hey sweetie" Max said as he walked up

Brennan a little shocked said "Hi dad" She finished changing Annie and wrapped her back up in a blanket.

"Is this Annie? She's gotten so big." Max said taking her from Brennan

"Yeah she's 4 weeks" Brennan said fixing her blanket while Max held her.

"How's Booth? I heard about the bomb." Max asked bouncing Annie gently up and down

"He's better. Dad, Booth's in a wheelchair. Dad, when you came to see me in the hospital, you were suppose to be in jail. How did you get out?"

"I got a transfer to another jail and I bribed a guard to only have me in handcuffs and to only have one guy guarding me." Annie started to coo. "She's so beautiful Temperance. She looks like your mother."

"Really?" Brennan asked looking at Annie.

"Yeah I wish she was here to see this."

"Yeah me too."

"How long is Booth going to be in a wheelchair?" Max asked handing Annie back to Brennan.

"They don't know. It depends on how fast his brain heals." Brennan said taking Annie. "Here dad" Brennan pulled out a picture of herself and Annie together. "I have been meaning to give it to you. I just didn't know where you were."

"Thanks" He said taking the picture. "This means a lot."

"Anytime dad. You know where to find me." Brennan said closing the car back door.

"Do you want to come and see Parker practice baseball? And see Booth?" Brennan asked with Annie in her arms, pointing to where Booth was sitting.

"No that's okay. I'll se you in a few weeks." he said as he kissed Annie's forehead. He kissed Brennan's check "Bye"

"Bye dad" she said as he disappeared from her sight.

--

After Parker's baseball practice ended at 4:30, everybody loaded up in the car and Brennan drove back to the apartment. When Brennan got everybody upstairs, Parker started on his homework, Booth was playing with Annie in the living room, and Brennan was in the kitchen getting dinner ready and Annie's bottles for the babysitter. Annie fell asleep so Booth put her in the bassinet in the living room.

"Bren can you come help me get in the bath tub?" he asked rolling into the kitchen "Annie is asleep in the living room."

"Yeah go in and get everything ready and I'll be in there in a minute." she said putting the casserole in the oven.

She walked in the bedroom and Booth was laying in the bed. She shut the door behind her.

"I'll get the water started for your bath." She said walking into the bathroom off their bedroom. "I put Parker in his room so he can start packing some of his toys up." She came out of the bathroom. Booth was taking off his clothes "You need some help?" She asked sitting on the edge on the bed helping him take off his shirt. She tossed his shirt on the end of the bed.

"I'll be right back" She walked in the bathroom and turned of the water. Brennan walked back in the bedroom. She leaned over him to help him get undressed.

"Let me help you." She leaned into him close to his face. She began kissing him. He grabbed her pulled her under him to the best of his ability.

--

20 minutes later

Booth snuggled up to Brennan.

"That was amazing!" Booth said kissing Brennan on her shoulder.

"Yeah We have to get you in the bath."

"Aw I want to stay here with you."

"I know but we have to go drop off Parker." Brennan said getting up and putting on her underwear and Booth's t-shirt.

"Come back to bed Brennan" Booth said pulling her back

"Come on we can take a bath together." She said smiling.

"Okay" he said. She got up and helped him into his wheelchair. She rolled him in the bathroom and lifted him in to the bath tub. She put the wheelchair back in their bedroom. She took off her clothes and got in the bathtub.

"This is nice." Brennan said.

"Yeah I can't remember the last time we just were by ourselves." Booth said leaning over and kissing her.

--

10 minutes later

Brennan was drying off and getting dressed while Booth finished washing off.

"You almost read to go Parker?!" Brennan yelled down the hall way, putting on an earring, trying not to wake up Annie.

"Yes mom. I'm finished packing, can I watch TV?" Parker asked sticking his head out of his bedroom.

"Yes you can. Not to loud though. You don't want to wake up Annie."

"Ok mom." Parker said walking off to the living room. Brennan wrapped her wet hair in a towel. She went in the bathroom and unplugged the tub to drain the water. She got a towel out of the closet, unwrapped it and laid it out in Booth's wheelchair. She got another towel and wrapped it around Booth.

"You ready?" she asked holding him about to lift him out of the tub.

"Yeah" He said grabbing on to her.

"1 2 3...Uh" she said as she lifted him up into his wheelchair.

"Okay you dry off and I'll get you some clothes." Brennan said. She kissed him and went into their bedroom. Booth was attempting to dry off his feet. Brennan came in with some clothes.

"Do you want some help?"

"No I can get it." Booth said. Brennan put his clothes in his lap and rolled him in the bedroom. She laid him on the bed and dried his legs off. She helped him get dressed and put him back in his wheelchair.

"Could you go check on Annie for me?"

"Yeah" Booth said rolling out in to the living room where Parker was playing with Annie while she was laying in her bassinet.


	12. Chapter 12

After Brennan got Booth dressed for dinner with Angela and Hodgins, she got dressed. Sarah, the babysitter, got their a little early at 6:30. Brennan showed her where all the stuff was for Annie and told her that they were dropping Parker off at his mother's.

"Bye Dr. Brennan. Don't worry she'll be fine." Sarah said to Brennan as she closed the apartment door. Brennan was on the elevator with Booth and Parker. Brennan was carrying one of Parker's bags. They all got in the car and Brennan drove to Rebecca's house.

"Parker, are you excited to see your mom?" Brennan inquired.

"A little. I want to stay with you guys though." Parker said pouting a little.

"I know buddy, but you can come over this weekend, okay?" Booth said turning around and looking at him.

"Booth do you think Annie's ok?" Brennan said picking up her phone "Maybe I should call."

Booth turned back around "Bren I'm sure she's fine. Sarah's a good girl" he said taking the phone.

"Ok Parker we're here." Brennan said pulling into the driveway of Rebecca's house. Brennan honked the horn and Rebeccaok came running out. Parker jumped out of the car and ran to his mom. Rebecca scooped him up in her arms.

"I missed you so much Parker." Rebecca said spinning him around and putting him back on the ground. Brennan got of the driver's seat and got Parker's bags out of the trunk. She walked over to Rebecca and Parker.

"Here's his stuff." Brennan said handing Parker's bags to Rebecca.

"Thank you so much for watching him. How's the baby?" Rebecca asked taking the bags.

"Annie? She's fine. 4 weeks old now. Here's a picture." Brennan said showing Rebecca a picture on her phone.

"Aw! She looks like Parker did when he was a baby." Rebecca said taking the phone. Brennan took the phone back and put it in her pocket. Brennan squatted down in front of Parker.

"Okay Parker, I will see you this weekend." Brennan said.

"Ok mommy." Parker said giving her a hug. Brennan started to cry as she hugged him. She could not believe she had to give back the little boy who she loved so much. Parker pulled away from Brennan.

"Why don't you go say bye to your dad." Brennan said.

"Ok" Parker ran to the passengers side of Brennan's car.

"Rebecca" Brennan said wiping away a tear. "I was wondering if you would let us take him for a whole week and ever other weekend. If you would just think about it, I would appricate it."

"I will Dr. Brennan thank you for taking care of him for me." Rebecca said.

"Anytime." Brennan looked back at the car and saw Booth and Parker laughing. She looked back at Rebecca. She looked at her watch.

"I have to go. We have dinner plans. Call us if you need anything." Brennan said.

"Of course." Rebecca looked at Booth and Parker. "COME ON PARKER!" Rebecca yelled towards him. Parker kissed Booth and jumped out off the side of the car.

"Bye daddy" Parker said as he ran to Brennan. Brennan picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"I love you so much. Call me if you need anything." Brennan whispered in his ear as she hugged him. She put him down on the ground.

"I'll pick you up from school on Friday." Brennan said as she walked to the car. She got in her car, buckled up and started the car. Parker got one of his bags and ran in the house, Rebecca followed him with his other bag.

--

Brennan and Booth arrived at Angela and Jack's.

"Let me just touch up my make up." Brennan said looking into a mirror.

"Have you been crying?" Booth asked.

"NO"

"You have. Aw Brennan that's so sweet. You love Parker." Booth said teasing her.

"Yes I do love him now let's go inside and have a nice dinner."

"Ok" Booth said opening his door.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, sue me ;)


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later Brennan started to adjust to life without Parker. She was always making an extra sandwich at lunch or going in his room to check on him before she went to bed though. It was finally a Friday, the day she could see Parker again. Brennan, Annie, and Booth were at Booth's physical therapy. Booth's physical therapist said that he was going to try to walk today. Brennan strapped Annie in her car seat and went to go help Booth. Brennan and the nurse helped him in between a set of parallel bars.

"Bones I got it." Booth said shaking, holding onto the bars.

"Booth your shaking! I'm just going to stand next to you in case you fall." Brennan said standing next to him. Booth looked up and grunted. His physical therapist was standing behind him.

"Ok Agent Booth, when ever your ready you can pick up your foot." the physical therapist said.

"I can't do it." Booth said grunting. Brennan walked around he bars and looked at him in the eyes.

"Booth look at me," Brennan said, "you can do this. You're the strongest person I know. You've survived being tortured, blown up, shot, and being in a relationship with me. You can do this."

"Brennan I love being in a relationship with you. It's not something I survive." Booth said and kissed her.

"Okay now if you want another kiss get down her." Brennan said walking to the end of the bars. Booth giggled a little.

"I think I can do that." Booth said. Booth took a deep breath and slowly picked up his foot and put it down in front of him about an inch. And then he took another step. And another. When he got to the end of the bars. He looked up at Brennan and saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bones I'm fine. I'm here." Booth said hugging her with one arm. Brennan hugged him so tight that she though she was going to squeeze the life out of him.

"Bones! I can't breathe." Booth said pulling back from her.

"Not yet." Brennan said pulling him. Booth smiled as he hugged her.

--

Brennan nursed Annie as she watched Booth walk slowly back and forth between the parallel bars.

"You're doing great Booth. You're making excellent progress, likely due to your well muscle development before your accident." Brennan said as she got up and walked over to him.

"Thanks Bones." Booth said shaking as he walked. Brennan finished nursing Annie and burped her. She looked at her watch.

"I've got to go get Parker from school and then I'll come back her to pick you up." Brennan said finishing burping Annie and strapping her in her car seat.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes." Brennan said carrying Annie in her car seat over to Booth.

"Okay" Booth said kissing her.

"I'll be back." Brennan said walking out of the PT (physical therapy) room.

--

Brennan picked up Parker form school and drove back to the hospital.

"Parker your daddy has a surprise for you!" Brennan said carrying Annie and holding Parker's hand walking on to the elevator of the hospital.

"Go ahead and push the 5 button." Brennan said pointing to it.

"A surprise? Is it a toy?" Parker said pushing the button.

"It's better than a toy, Parker."

"Is it a new baby brother or sister?" Parker asked as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"No Parker." Brennan said laughing as she walked with Parker down the hall to the therapy room.

"Then what is it?" Parker asked as they walked to Booth.

"Daddy! Your standing!" Parker said excitedly running to the parallel bars.

"Hey buddy." Booth said sitting back down in his wheel chair to hug Parker.

"Come here." Booth said as Parker ran to him.

"Are you going to be in a wheel chair anymore?" Parker asked pulling back from his father's embrace.

"Just for a little bit longer." Booth said. "I'm going to start using this thing," Booth said as his therapist brought a walker over. "It's called a walker. I'm going to use this thing to lean on instead of Bones." Booth said looking up at her. She was holding Annie talking to his therapist about his home therapy. Booth slowly walked back to his wheelchair. Parker ran over and Booth put him on his lap.

" Come on let's go home" Brennan said carrying Annie in her car seat.

* * *

Sorry guys the site wouldn't let me upload documents


End file.
